Already Over
by Romanticdude
Summary: What do you do when you have nothing left? Read and review. Let me know what you think, good or bad!


Already Over!

What do you do when you have nothing left? I don't know. It wasn't part of my Ninja training. I learned how to fight, how to kill. I learned how to use Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. I learned how to manipulate Chakra, and how to obtain some of the Nine Tailed Fox's Chakra.

I was never taught how to let go of my friends, I was taught to protect them with my life, but what if my life was the one that killed them?

Let me begin at the beginning. It was a rainy day and me and Sakura were walking back to Konoha from Suna.

"Naruto..." Sakura said to me in such a quiet voice I thought I had imagined it.

"Yeah Sakura," I replied looking toward her. Her eyes were focused on the ground in front of her like she was examining it.

"...Never mind, we should stop for a while, let the storm pass..." She answered in an even quieter voice.

"Yeah, where's Gaara or Kakashi Sensei when you need them, eh?" I laughed, but she remained silent. "Isn't there a cave around this place somewhere? Let's rest there. It shouldn't be that far... Look, there it is."

"Yeah, we'll rest there." Sakura said. The tone of her voice made me believe that she was in pain, and I didn't like it.

When we reached the cave, Sakura sat against the back wall, shivering. I felt bad. I couldn't help her. Sasuke was the one who knew all the fire style Justu. Not me.

I removed my orange jacket and walked over to her. "Here Sakura, take this, it'll keep you warm."

"But what about you?" She asked looking into my eyes worried.

I forced a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. I'm used to the cold and rain."

She looked at me for a moment longer then she stood up to be at my level, taking the jacket. "...Naruto... I...." Then she kissed me!

I don't mean a peck on the cheek, she pressed her lips to mine and forced her tongue past mine.

I was amazed. Sakura was actually kissing me. The girl of my wildest dreams and fantasies. At first, my instinct told me to kiss her back, but then my mind started talking to me. I pulled away.

"Sakura! What was that?" I asked in utter shock.

"I kissed you Naruto. I want you. I want to be with you, please." Sakura looked at me with hungry eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying not to look too excited.

"This..." Sakura said and removed her Kimono revealing two breasts on her chest and the most most private part of her body.

"S...s...s...Sakura!" I exclaimed, unable to look away.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted Naruto? This? Me? Then come and get me." Sakura asked seriously.

"Sakura..." I could barely form any words. "Sakura... Are you sure?"

"Yes Naruto. I'm your's please accept me."

I walked back over to her and wrapped my arms around her bare waist. I slowly bent my head down to kiss her, slightly parting my lips as I pushed them to hers, letting my tongue slip through hers.

She moaned from the contact, pressing her body harder against mine. I felt myself becoming erect and it made me wonder if what I was doing was right. I decided it was as I felt her removing my white t-shirt.

Our kiss broke as she pulled my shirt over my head. I decided that her lips had seen enough action. I lowered my mouth to her neck and started sucking hard. She moaned loudly as I sucked. She tried to untie the string that held up my pants, but she failed.

I could tell by the way she was digging her nails into my shoulder that she enjoyed what I was doing.

I came to the conclusion that it was only right that I helped her with the process at hand, so I untied my pants kicked out of them as I gently pushed her to the ground.

"You're sure?" I asked for reassurance.

"Yes Naruto, make love to me. Please."

I slowly entered her, trying not to hurt her, but it was impossible. She screamed in pain and tears slid down her pale cheeks, I began to pull out, but she held me in place.

"Naruto please, don't stop."

I didn't, I started to slowly move in and out of her listening to her moan. I began to suck on her neck a little harder, earning myself even louder moans, and some screams.

"NARUTO!" She screamed.

Then I felt an orgasm coming and tried to pull out, we couldn't let Sakura get pregnant, no way, not at this point in time!

"No Naruto don't! I want to have your baby!" Sakura screamed as she too had an orgasm.

I looked into her eyes panting.

She looked into mine smiling. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sakura." I laid next to her pulling her close as she rested her head on his chest.

We woke up the next morning and looked at each other, smiling.

We looked outside and saw it wasn't raining anymore. We quickly got dressed and set out again.

We walked holding hands, hoping to reach Konoha that day. We needed to get back. The mission was much too long, we were overdue back at Konoha as it was.

"Hello, you two." said an all too familiar voice. "Where's Kakashi, eh? Has he stopped seeing you two as children?"

I let go of Sakura's hand and face my opponent. Sasuke.

"I knew it! Dammit! You were the one who murdered Kankuro!" I yelled. "I hadn't wanted to believe it, but it was you Sasuke!"

"Not my fault." Sasuke chuckled. "My target was Gaara, but Kankuro got in the way."

"Why were you after Gaara, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her fists glowing bright blue.

"Simple, Sakura. It's because he's the Kazekage." Sasuke smiled.

"DAMMIT SASUKE!!!" I growled charging at him with my Kunai knife, but he blocked it with his sword as I knew he would.

"Kill, Kill, Kill, no! No more killing...kill."

"Go ahead Jugo, kill him, I'll kill Sakura." Sasuke smiled, then I felt a sharp pain in my side as Jugo tackled me.

"No! Sakura!" I cried, but Jugo picked me up and threw me into a side of a moutain.

_Nine tails! I need to save Sakura! Lend me your Chakra!_

My body was engulfed by the red chakra. _**"Rasengan!"**_

The ball of Chakra formed in my hand and I charged toward Jugo, hitting him dead on. He died instantly. I ran over to protect Sakura who was lying on the ground, blood drizzling from her mouth.

"Now Naruto, let's see who's better!" Sasuke said in his final cursed mark form.

"Let's!" I growled.

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

He flew toward we with Chidori raging before him, and I jumped toward him, Rasengan ready to destroy anything in it's path.

The two Jutsus collided causing an explosion that spread out a kilometer in every direction.

I fell to the ground in pain. I looked over and saw Sasuke on the ground motionless.

I turned to see Sakura and tears slid down my face. She too was lying motionless on the ground, her eyes closed. She was dead.

So now I restate my question. What do you do when you have nothing left?

The answer? It's die.


End file.
